My Secret Valentine Tradition
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: Every year on Valentine's Day, Logan Mitchell always secretly sends a special Valentine to his special someone, but what happens when his crush decides to find out who he is?


My Secret Valentine Tradition

**Author's Note: So this is a Jagan Valentine's Fic based on how I feel crushing someone and finding out they are crushing you too. This story may be lame to some of you which I totally understand because I feel that it's pretty lame when I wrote it so yeah...ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life. Also the title is a collaboration of xxxkia's Valentine Tradition and Katerina The Von's My Secret Valentine. Thank you for your help! Have FUN reading!**

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell scurries into the empty halls of a high school, eyes darting around to see if anyone is at school yet. He tiptoes past corners, dashing through the halls, occasionally stopping in front of clocks that hang around the school, indicating the time for students to get to class. He stops at a particular locker, just underneath a clock, as his eyes scan the hallway for any signs of existence. When he deems that he is alone, he turns around, head leaning back to look at the big black hands of the old clock clicking its way towards the time – 7:30 am.<p>

_Good I'm early. That means I can still give him my – _

"Hey," a voice calls from behind him, and the black haired boy flips around to stare into two big hazel eyes. He's breath hitches at his throat, unable to breathe it out or swallow it down, eyes wide with fright.

"Are you ok?" the person questions this time, reaching a hand over to pat the now sweating boy.

"I…I…" Logan tries to respond, but his legs react faster than his mouth, and he runs down the hallway, leaving a confused brunette standing all alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey wait!" James Diamond calls after the running boy. James crosses his arms when the boy turns the corner, ignoring his call.<p>

_Dang it! I must have scared him. I wonder what's he was doing here so early in the morning. Oh maybe he's… no that's can't be right. _

He shrugs his shoulders to shake the thought away and reach out to open his locker, only to have his mouth hanging at the sight. He furrows his eyebrows as one of his hands run through his hair, a smirk creeping across his face.

_OH MY GOSH! This is my first valentine's day in high school, and I'm like … popular!_

He stares at his locker, thinking of a way to open it while trying to hold in all the giggles and silly dancing fits inside until he is alone. After all, he still has a reputation to sustain.

He shakes his head, as he holds the locker door shut with one hand, and flips the lock open with the other. He carefully peels the door open, hoping the valentine cards inside do not create a landslide that involves him cleaning it up. But the valentine cards just don't want to listen to him, and they all fall out like packets of sugar coming out of a cabinet, colouring the white tiles of the still empty hallway.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought an extra bag," he sighs as he starts grabbing valentines and shoving them into his black duffel bag. Each time he takes a valentine, he takes a moment to open them and look at the corner of the card to see if there is a name attach to it. If it does, he shoves the valentine into the bag, and if it doesn't, he takes another minute or two to make sure there is a name, before shoving it into the bag. He does this for every valentine he can find until the very last card in sight, only to discover that even the last valentine has a name on it. He sighs at that point, pouting slightly when he realizes that none of the valentines in his locker is the one that he is hoping to receive this year.

_I wonder if he just simply forgot to give it to me today… or maybe he forgot today is Valentine's day…or maybe he's sick…or maybe he switched to another school…I mean I am in high school now… just because he did it all through elementary school doesn't mean he has to do it in high school…why do I keep on referring him as a "he"… it could have been a "she" for all I know…_

These thoughts run around the brunette's mind, as he grabs his things for his first class, dumps everything else into his locker, and glides through the now couple invading hallway.

* * *

><p>Logan runs towards his locker as fast as he can, not once stopping to see if the brunette is following behind him. His grip on his backpack ceases to a touch, when he slams against his locker door, sliding down onto the floor, rapid pants coming from his mouth.<p>

"T – Th – That was so… close," he pants out as he sits down and opens his backpack, taking out a little white card. He checks if there are any creases on the white surface of the card, then checks if there are any bends on the little cut out hearts paste all around, and then looks to see if all the letters are nicely intact. He opens his card and reads the writing inside, smiling as a sweet, honey like feeling bubbles inside of him. He grins at his valentine card, proud of his creation, something that he hopes his valentine will cherish, just like all the other ones he has given.

_I wonder if he still cares… I wonder if he notices that he hasn't receive mine yet…but I'm so scared to talk to him…oh I was so stupid! I should have at least said hi to him earlier! Argh…_

Without thinking, Logan buries his face into the card, a goofy smile plaster on his face as he tries to hold in his scream.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a crushed valentine this year, Logie bear," sings a voice above Logan. Logan quickly looks up towards the voice, looking at a pair of big brown eyes before looking at his valentine card.

"OH MY GOSH! What have I done," Logan shrieks, hands pressing at the card, hoping it will flatten out the creases.

"Haha, Logan, what are you doing this early in the morning? Not only that, but sitting at your locker and staring at a valentine's card? And that goofy smile gives me the creepies," the Latino responds, opening the locker that his next to Logan's and putting his stuff inside. Logan glares at the Latino before getting up and opening his own locker. He carefully places the valentine card on his top shelf before reaching down to grab his stuff for his first class.

"That's none of your business, Carlos and why are you up so early? Usually I have to call you five times in the morning just to get you off your bed," Logan retorts, closing his locker. He leans on his locker as he faces the Latino, quirking his eyebrow as he waits for a response.

"Ah sweet, loving, yet unpopular Logan Mitchell, winner of the most recent science fair, don't you remember what today is? Don't you remember that your dear loyal and loving friend, Carlos Garcia, enjoys today?" Carlos grins as he pulls out several valentine cards and waves them in Logan's face.

"You just enjoy today because of all the chocolates you can eat," Logan responds, rolling his eyes as Carlos flips through the valentines, locating the sweet presents, and popping them into his mouth.

"Logan, Valentine's day is not just about the chocolates, it's also about showing the person that you like just how much you like them, whether it is your family, your friends, your teachers, your boyfriend, your girlfriend, your secret admirer," Carlos says, winking at the black haired boy. Logan's mouth hang as he absorbs the words from his rarely serious talking friend, as Carlos swiftly closes his locker and wrapping an arm around the boy.

"But mostly I love Valentine's Day because of the chocolates," Carlos whispers into Logan's ear, as he walks off with a proud stride towards his first class, steering a still shock Logan in their first class.

* * *

><p>James fidgets in his seat as his eyes frequently wander towards the clock. He sighs when he notices that the time is the same as the last time he look at it, which is a second ago, and drops his head on his desk, as his hand doodles on his art book. Usually he enjoys his art class, having drawing himself all over the book, and creating different scenarios as the background, occasionally adding his best friend, Kendall Knight, into the picture. But today, he just doesn't feel like drawing, especially having rush towards his locker after first block to find nothing except a flyer saying the Valentine's Day school dance is tonight.<p>

"Hey James, are you alright? You've been scribbling hearts all over the page for the past hour now," Kendall asks, shifting over to get a clearer view of James' book. James' hand slack onto the desk, revealing the entire page consisting of valentine greetings, hearts, chocolates and XOXOs. Kendall raises his eyebrows when the brunette responds with a dead silence follow by a deep sigh.

"Is this about the anonymous valentine you always get every year? What? The secret admirer doesn't admire the James Diamond anymore?" Kendall smirks while ruffling James' hair. James sighs, burying his head into his book, as Kendall continues messing up his perfect hair.

"Wow, you're really upset about not receive that one special valentine," Kendall replies, his hand now smoothing out James' hair back to its original style. James sits up and looks at Kendall.

"Really, Kendall? After all these years of me going crazy and screaming around like a girl about that one special valentine, this is the best you can do on comforting me?" James complains, crossing his arms, and glaring at the blond boy.

"Hey, you fan girl about everything that involves you, it's hard to keep up sometimes you know? Especially when you forget about it in a couple of weeks," Kendall reasons, crossing his arms and quirking his eyebrow. He is not going to give in to James' whining this time, no, nothing that James does this time will get him to give in to James' fanatic ways.

James pouts at Kendall's words, arms stretching out and pulling the blond into a hug.

"Kendalllllllll," James whines, as he squeezes the breath out of the blond. Kendall tries to struggle out of the hug by standing up and getting ready to leave, but James clings onto the blond, his fingers crossing to hold his grip, his legs dragging the floor as the blond steps forward.

"Jamesssss," Kendall whines back, as he wiggles his arms free, the brunette now clinging onto his waist.

"Kennyyyyyyyy," James whines, dragging the name as long as he can, his upper body now leaning against Kendall's leg, his head leaning back and looking up towards Kendall, big eyes and pouting.

"Oh god, you know I hate that nickname! Jamieeeeeeee," Kendall whines back again, shaking the brunette off of him. James frowns at Kendall's persistence and saying his nickname, which he hates also, and launches himself onto the escaping boy. They struggle on the floor, occasionally flipping each other and gaining control, as they plead their cases at each other.

"Mr. Knight and Mr. Diamond, I do believe class is still in session. I know today is Valentine's Day but I still expect this act of yours to be done after class time," Mrs. Helen states, crossing her arms and tapping her shoe. Kendall and James quickly jump up and brush themselves off, a hit of blush tinting their faces.

"Sorry Mrs. Helen," both boys reply as they settle back into their seats. For the rest of the class, Kendall and James stay quiet as everyone else in class whispers and snickers at their little show. It is until Kendall sees a note being stick into his art book, that he finally steals a glance at James.

"Really? No, no way am I going to do this with you on Valentine's Day. No," Kendall whispers his response back to James.

"But Kennyyyyyy," James whines again, swaying his body in the most pleading way possible, and pressing his body against Kendall. James always gets what he wants, and this time he knows Kendall will give in just like all the other times.

"Argh! OK! As long as you stop doing that, I'll do it! I don't want to get in trouble again," Kendall says, giving in to James' whining once again. Plus, if his coach finds out he is in trouble again, there will be no hockey for him on or off the ice.

James smiles brightly at hearing Kendall's response. Now all he has to do is to get him a pair of binoculars, two tree hats, and two walkie talkies.

* * *

><p>Logan walks up and down the locker for the tenth time, each time he sneaks a peek at a certain locker. It's raining outside, so everyone hanging out with their friends inside. Logan sighs as a couple moves in front of the locker he is staring at, blocking his advances, and he walks away changing course to meet Carlos, who is enjoying his lunch at the cafeteria.<p>

"So, how's the something something going?" Carlos smirks as Logan walks towards him, sitting down, head hanging. Logan slaps Carlos on the head before slamming his on the table, groaning as he holds his valentine card up to show Carlos that he fail once again.

"Dude, it's not all that complicated. All you have to do is give the card to him. Like this," Carlos says as he takes Logan's valentine and standing up from his chair, moving towards an open area and clearing his throat.

"Happy Valentine's Day! This is for you," Carlos starts, smiling as he extends his arm, handing the card to an imaginary person. Then he takes a step in front of him and turns around, pretending to receive the card.

"Why thank you secret admirer!" Carlos continues, holding the card to his face and batting his eyelashes. Then he turns to face Logan, ending his little act.

"See, that's all it takes man, what else do you expect? It's that simple," Carlos finishes, chucking the card at Logan's direction. Logan flusters to grab the card, glaring at the Latino.

"But this is _James Diamond_ we are talking about! If all things are that simple, you would have scored a date to the dance tonight," Logan retorts, sending daggers at Carlos.

"I would have scored a date if it weren't for you going all nuts about that stupid card!" Carlos argues back, thinking of the past few days having to spend his time going around the mall with Logan to find the "perfect thing" to put on the valentine card.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the helmet," Logan smirks, crossing his arms.

"This has nothing to do with Helmet," Carlos counters, tapping his helmet.

"Honestly, it's weird dude,"

"No it's not! Girls love a guy that plays sports,"

"Yeah, but not wear head gear like 24/7!"

"Yeah, what do you know about girls?"

"Oh, and you know all about girls?"

As the two continue to fight, the bush sitting beside their table slowly shuffles bit by bit towards a corner of the cafeteria.

"Pssh, calling Diamond," the bush calls into a walkie talkie, a pair of green eyes sticking out of the green bush, and scanning the area.

"Yeah, Knight," a voice responds back, as Kendall locates another plant, sitting across from him at the other side of the cafeteria, having a pair of binoculars sticks out of it and whirling around to check out every single person who is holding a valentine.

"Dude, we have got to get better code names, and really? How is a tree hat and a pair of binoculars going to help us locate your secret admirer?" Kendall asks, shifting in his squatting position. He rubs circles on to his legs, having squatting for the entire lunch hour, trying to get the circulation going again.

"I don't know, but one of these people has got to be him or her or whatever, so keep looking!" James replies as he scans another person holding a valentine card.

"Diamond, if we keep this up, lunch will be over and I'll be hungry. Besides, we need to get dates for the dance tonight! I am not going alone or worst…with you," Kendall whines, about to take his tree hat off and getting up from his hiding place.

"Don't you dare get up Knight, if you do I'll make sure Jo Taylor goes to the dance with Jett Stetson," James threatens as he shifts his pot plant, trying to get a closer look at the valentine waving in front of him.

"Oh you wouldn't dare," Kendall hiss back, his hand removing the tree hat from his head.

"Oh I will," James retorts, shifting once again to look at another valentine.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just shut up about the dude over here that is stressing about giving a valentine to a certain guy," Kendall replies, sitting back down and staring at the pot plant.

"Dude where is he?" James shrieks, standing up and flaunting his arms. The entire cafeteria falls into a deep silence as they all stare at James.

"I'll tell you all about it when we line up for the cafeteria food," Kendall's voice sounds out from the walkie talkie.

"Oh you better, Knight," James replies back, a blush forming on his cheeks, as he shrinks down, hiding behind the pot plant again.

* * *

><p>Logan shifts in his seat as a chill crawls down his spine. He's been having this feeling ever since science class have started. He squirms in his seat as he tries to focus on Mr. Randolph's lecture on bacterial growth, learning how a tiny organism can duplicate itself to 10-20 million within 20 minutes or so. However, the chill just won't leave him alone, as he feels the pair of eyes staring at him. He sneaks a peek over his shoulder to see who is glaring at him, but as soon as his eyes look behind him, the chill disappears.<p>

_Maybe I'm just imagining things._

Logan bites his lower lip, as he looks down at his valentine card. He mentally slaps himself for being so cowardly stupid and not hand the valentine to James Diamond, just like Carlos suggested. Now sitting in hi s last class of the day, Logan unintentionally groans out loud as he traces his index finger over the decorations, thinking of his defeat.

"Logan, are you alright?" Mr. Randolph asks, as he walks over towards Logan.

"Huh? Yes! I mean NO! No Mr. Randolph, sir, I feel horrible," Logan groans, as he slips the valentine off his desk and under his shirt, placing his other arm over his stomach and doubling over.

"Oh my, where does it hurt? Do you need to see the nurse?" Mr. Randolph asks again, fright in his eyes.

"I think it's best if I go see the nurse sir," Logan replies, groaning louder, placing his head on his desk.

"Alright, I'll have Penny escort you to the nurse's office. Logan, grab your things and take this note," Mr. Randolph instructs, handing the boy his permission slip.

"It's alright, I can go by myself sir," Logan replies, snatching the note, and shoving everything into his bag.

"But I can't let my favourite student faint in the halls," Mr. Randolph insists, grabbing Penny and urging the girl towards Logan.

"I'll be fine," Logan calls back, dashing through the class door, and sprinting down the hallway.

"I'll go after him," a voice calls, and a figure dashes pass Mr. Randolph's desk, grabs a hall pass, and runs out, leaving everyone confuse and shock.

* * *

><p>Logan sprints towards James' locker, joy bubbling inside him. He has never fake being sick before, let alone skips a class, which he should be worried about since it is a bad thing to do for a student, but all that he cares right now is that he is going to be able to give James Diamond his valentine's card.<p>

When Logan sees James' locker, he slides to a stop and stretches upwards to push the card into the James' locker. He is about to push the last corner into the locker, when two fingers clasp around the card and pulls it back out.

"Hey! I'm just about to give my crush my valentine!" Logan yells, whipping around to see who sabotage his brilliant plan. His jaw drop when his eyes meet hazel ones.

"Well, well, well, look who we've got here. Top student Logan Mitchell, winner of the science fair, Mr. Randolph's groaning sick student, who is suppose to be at the nurse's office is instead here in front of my locker," James smirks as he twirls the valentine in his hand, look down at the nervous boy.

"I…I…I..," Logan stutters, swallowing hard as he tries to think of a way to escape. Sweat trails down his forehead, as Logan looks from his left and right, not daring to look at James.

_James has his valentine now, which is the main purpose of me faking sick, but how do I get out of here before he humiliates me for crushing him! Oh MY GOD, this is SO BAD!_

James smirks at the boy as he opens the valentine and starts reading it out loud.

"Dear James Diamond, Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, By William Shakespeare. Happy Valentine's Day," James finishes, closing the card and looking at the Logan.

"What does that even mean? Every year you send me a Valentine that doesn't make any sense to me. Can't you be normal for once and just say be my valentine?" James frowns, crossing his arms as he waits for the boy to respond.

"It means that even though things change around us, our love can still withstand all obstacles," Logan replies, his brain still occupy by the fact that James is hovering over him, and he can't get out.

"You love me?" James asks, his eyes wide with shock. He hasn't planned the black haired boy to confess love to him, they barely know each other.

"What? NO!" Logan replies, his face flush red like a tomato.

"What? But you just said,"

"That's what the quote means,"

"Oh, then what do you mean,"

"What do you mean what do I mean,"

"Well you've giving me valentines for six years now, so what do you want?"

"What do you mean about what do I mean about what do I want that you could be suggesting?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Logan states, his brain shutting down from the situation. He can't believe he has said that many words to James, and just this morning he can't even spit out a hello. He takes a deep breath before walking away, head hanging as he realize that he panic for nothing. James never restrain him from leaving, he could have just walk away and pretend that the card isn't his, and that he just coincidently walk pass a falling valentine from James' locker, and he is just pushing it back in. Yet, he decides to panic and humiliate himself in front of his crush.

"Hey, don't go, I'm sorry," James calls, pulling Logan back to face him.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have known not to give you the valentines," Logan whispers, head hanging as he tries to hold back his tears.

"Hey, I'm happy to receive your valentines," James replies, a hint of blush tinting his cheeks.

"Really?" Logan asks, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, even though I never understood the writing part –,"

"Oh,"

" – I still really like your valentine. "

An awkward silence falls between the two boys, either is sure what to say next, or maybe they should just walk away and pretend nothing happened.

"Ah let's start over. I'm James Diamond," James starts, breaking the long silence, extending his hand.

"I'm Logan Mitchell," Logan replies, shaking James' hand.

"You know, I've always wonder who's been giving me the anonymous valentine, and I'm glad it's you," James continues, scratching his head, not sure if he should confess his crush.

"Oh, why?" Logan asks, wondering if James feels the same way as he does.

"Well, I think that I might have a somewhat, really, big crush on you," James finishes, nervously twirling the valentine card in his hands, and flipping his bangs to hide his eyes. He looks up when Logan snatches the card.

"Well then. James Diamond, my heart will forever be at your service," Logan says, smiling as he holds up the valentine card.

"Ah, modern English please?" James asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Will you be my valentine?" Logan sighs at James unromantic ways.

"Yes, yes I will be your valentine," James replies, taking the valentine card and pulling Logan in for a hug. He starts jumping up and down, unable to retain his joy. Logan tries to stand still, his brain processing the current situation. His smile turns into a silly grin, when he realizes what is happening, arms going up to hug James back, absorbing the warmth coming from James, the feeling of how someone he likes is hugging him back.

The feeling doesn't last long because once the school bell rings, James has pulled back, a smile on his face.

"I've got to tell Kendall!"James beams, as he strolls off to find the blond.

"Yes, right, I've got to tell Carlos," Logan responds, confuse that the brunette just leaves like that. He turns around and starts to head towards his locker to find his Latino friend.

"Wait, Logan," a voice calls, and Logan turns around to find his cheek meeting James' lips.

"I'll see you at seven," James whispers into his ear before strolling off once again.

Logan beams at the kiss, a sweet honey feeling bubbling inside. This has got to be the BEST Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... the ending is kind of lame. Ah Well...<strong>

**Happy Jagan Valentine Everyone!**

**Newbie OUT!**


End file.
